My Butterfly
by Springflowerangel
Summary: A girl torn from the past and trying to focus on her present/future. She has her friend's especially Shino the guy who she fell in love with when they were little. Shino/OC(Atsuko)


Me: Howdy! Here's my Naruto story~ My sis on DA beta's this story and her OC is also in this story same with my other sisters OC. I do not own anything, but I do own my OC Atsuko! Moriko belongs to my sis on DA "DreamMeToLife", and Misake belongs to "KaoHatake" look them up on DA~ their art is amazing! Enjoy~

...

My Butterfly

Chapter 1

...

 _"That day in class two weeks ago... I thought you were scared of me because I can control bugs..."_

 _I couldn't help but laugh. "Oh, Shino! I don't mind bugs, silly! I love bugs, in fact. Especially butterfly's." He was shocked by my answers again, I giggled. "Come on, I'll show you something!"_

 _I grab his hand and take him to where Emily and her two friends attacked me, showing him the bugs I found and the butterfly came back, too. Shino told me the butterfly liked me, I was the first human to not want to catch it in a bottle. Hanging with Shino was the best time I ever had but the sadist part is waving goodbye when he had to head on home since it was getting dark. He wanted me to go home with him and said his parents wouldn't mind but I declined. It would have been rude of me. So, after he went home, I laid on my slide in the park, looking at the starry sky, smiling brightly._

 _'Bugs aren't that creepy... People just have to look on the inside not the outside. Shino Aburame... I think I like you more then a friend, some day I'll confess to you my bug boy~'_

Present Time

Eyes fluttered open to see a white, baby wolf's tongue sticking out before it started to lick a young girl's face. She laughed as she sat up, picking the baby wolf up in the process, cuddling it close to her chest before setting it down and getting up to stretch her body with a yawn.

"Come on, boy! Let's go wash up before we go see Moriko at the training grounds," the shoulder length, blond haired girl hummed while walking to her bathroom and turning on the shower. "Stay right outside the door Zeke, protect mommy," she said while scratching Zeke under his chin, getting her a bark in return.

She stepped into the shower, washing her hair and body. She sighed, letting the water hit her back, remembering those days with Shino but now it wasn't the same anymore. He has more important things to be doing like missions and such. So, one day, she met Moriko, who was rude at first but she came to find her and witnessed her being bullied by Kyoko, Yuki and Kazumi and she sure showed them. They were scared of Moriko from that day forward.

She turned the water off and got out, dried herself off and got dressed, slipping on her ninja sandals last. Steppin out of her bathroom, she smiled seeing Zeke who was sitting there looking up at her, greeting her with a bark.

"Thank you for protecting the house Zeke, now let me go feed ya and then I have to leave to meet Moriko." She walks in the kitchen with Zeke at her heels, excited to finally eat. She pored Zeke's food into his dish and watched him munch away while petting him. "Well boy, I'll be back so protect the house while momma's away." She got up and walked out of her front door, closing it behind her and breathing in the morning air.

Atsuko's POV

I wonder why Moriko ask me to meet her at the training grounds, she knows I don't fight anymore… Maybe she got me a surprise? I clasp my hands together, eyes sparkling while walking, ignoring the people staring at me oddly. I got to the sparring spot not seeing any signs of Moriko or anyone for that matter! I huff, clearly upset, and put my hands on my hips. "Moriko! MO-RI-KOOOO!"

"Jeez! You're going to blow out my eardrums, Atsuko." I turn around to face my best friend in the whole world and a late one at that, she was using her pinkie to clean out her ear, looking annoyed.

"Well, next time get here early THEN I wouldn't have to yell for ya," I glare back at her but then smile, hugging her which she just pats my back. Rolling my eyes, I step back.

"So, is there a reason why you asked me to meet ya here? You know how I hate fighting and I hate leaving Zeke all alone." I cross my arms across my chest and lean on my right leg more, waiting for her answer.

"Well, I wanted to cheer you up by making you a specialized kunai collection so, here." Moriko held out a medium size box and I took it from her hand, opening it up to see a set of kunai knives, all shiny and new.

"Oh my, y-you shouldn't have." I was awed by their beauty, she just rolled her eyes.

"Come on girl! Just say you love them and maybe a little "Oh Moriko, this is the best gift ever! You're my best friend in the whole world!"" I couldn't help but chuckle at how silly Moriko is. At first, she's rough around the edges but that's what I like about Moriko. She's a badass person. I hugged her.

"Moriko, this is the best gift I ever got, your the bestest friend! Aside from Misake," I pointed her out, too, at the end, making her laugh and pat my shoulder.

"Yeah, yeah. Just make sure I'm your first best friend then we are good," she winks playfully at me.

I chuckled "Whatever you say, Moriko. Oh and have you… You know heard any news of Shino lately? Since Kiba is on his team and you and Kiba are in the same clan and all," I ask, blushing. Moriko raised her eyebrow.

"Atsuko, you know I love ya and all but… Why not go find bug boy and ask him yourself? He's coming back to the village today from that one month mission his team was on," she pointed out to me. I knew that but...

"It's complicated, Moriko. What if he doesn't want me around? Heck, before he went on that mission, he wouldn't even look my way and when I walk over to him he disappears with his bugs! Ugh!" I yelled in frustration, plopping down to the ground, legs crossed and arms crossed against my chest, frowning, deeply upset.

"I see… Well, I have an idea." I look up at her while she has her hands on her hips, grinning, showing her canine teeth.

I couldn't help but end up nervous when she said those words. "A-are you sure? Last time you told me that you locked me in my bathroom and shoved poor Shino in and shoved a chair against it to hold us in… I don't think he'll fall for any of your tricks anymore, Moriko."

She rolled her eyes, grinning still. "You're overreacting! Sides… I got a better approach."

Before I could disapprove of what ever she had planned for me and Shino, she grabbed my wrist and took off with me trying to keep up with her speed. It was very difficult but I managed… Some how. She stopped which made me run into her back. She turned around, letting my wrist go.

"We're going to play a game," she smirked.

I narrowed my eyes at her when she said it that way. "Moriko…," she covered my mouth with her hand.

"Nope! Just trust me on this one, 'kay? Let's go see if Hinata, Kiba, Shino and Kurenai are at their training ground."

I sigh, Moriko is always up to something. I don't mind, I just don't have the courage to face him. I push those thoughts aside and follow Moriko to the training grounds. Kurenai and the others were there, Moriko didn't care if she was interrupting their chat.

"Hi guys!," she waves grinning and bonking Kiba in the head, making him yelp and growl at her.

"Damn it, Moriko! Stop hitting me!," he glares at her while rubbing his sore head.

"Stop whining like a baby Kiba... Hey, Kurenai, I have a idea what we all can do for training." It made me nervous when she did that smirk of hers.

'Oh no! She's really up to something! S-should I stop her?!' I was fighting myself in my head when I step forward. "We can play tag," I blurted out. I wanted to smack myself but didn't

"Tag? Tag is for babies!," Kiba complained which Moriko bonked on the head again for.

"That may be so, Kiba, but it also helps with speed, dodging, and being sneaky," I pointed out.

"Hmm… I don't see why not. Kiba since you're against it your 'it'," Kurenai stated.

What have I gotten myself into… Oh, well, I just have to grin and bare it.

...

Me: Poor Atsuko, what was it Shino wont talk to her after many years? Will he ever stop dodging her? Keep reading~ Ciao~


End file.
